Chad Danforth
Chad Danforth is a male High School Musical and a male Disney character that is a playable charcter in the Super Smash Bros. Bowl (series). His partner is Taylor McKessie and he is the semi captain besides Troy Bolton. He was not shown in All-Stars because he has to go away due to Squidward Tentacles, Sharpay Evans and Abigail Santos waiting. Chad Danforth is one of the main characters and a minor character on Wipeout Canada. He played basketball with Allen Ford 12 times and He is the best friend, co-captain and fellow basketball teammate of Troy Bolton. He at first is against Troy's "singing thing", as he plots a plan to stop Troy and Gabriella Montez from singing with the help of Taylor McKessie. Sports and basketball mean everything to him. As you can be able to tell, as he's rarely seen without a basketball under his arm. During competitions, he always yells "What team?" while his fellows yell "WILD CATS!". He chose to take college in University of Albuquerque like Sharpay. High School Musical Chad is too worked up to notice Troy's worries about wanting to try something new. Because they only have 2 weeks until a championship game begins, he becomes surprised when he finds out that Troy has been set to callback for a musical audition and tries to persuade him into not performing. When Troy refuses to listen, Chad works up a plan with Taylor and eventually split Troy and Gabriella up, but then at the same time splits their chance of winning the championship game even more. After realizing that he should have encouraged his best friend to go for it instead of holding him back, he and his teammates what they did to split him and Gabriella apart. After Troy and Gabriella reconciled, he, and Chad, and the others continue to practice for the game while Gabriella and her team practice for a Schoolastic Decathlon. When they find out that Sharpay and Ryan Evans have persuaded drama teacher Ms. Darbus to put the callbacks to the same time as the championship game and the schoolastic decathlon, they all work together to make it in time. After he, Troy & the rest of the basktball team win the championship basketball game, along with the scholastic decathalon team winning the decathalon match, he asks Taylor to go the afterparty with him, which she does. High School Musical 2 In High School Musical 2, Chad and his friends spend summer holidays as workers at the Lava Springs Country Club, which is owned by Sharpay & Ryan's parents. What they don't know is that it is Sharpay's scheme to make Troy be a part of her show in the traditional Star Dazzle Show which is performed every year in her country club. Troy becomes obsessed by new opportunities that he begins to forget what's truly important to him and Gabriella ends up leaving and he has a big quarrel with Chad. When Chad is offered to be a part of the performance, he was in at first, but decided to back out after Troy became blinded by fame. In the end, he was persuaded by Ryan to do the show. However, Sharpay makes an announcement to forbid all the staff members from being part of the show. When Troy realizes that he has lost sight of himself, he decides to do what's right and worked out his friendship with Chad. In the end, Chad and the others took part of the performace. Then the rest of the summer was all about hanging out and having fun with everyone. High School Musical 3: Senior Year In the 3rd and final installment, Chad is forced to participate in the spring musical. Though he was resistant to the idea at first, he eventually gives in and uses most of his time to practice. He receives a scholarship in the University of Alburquerque, which he intends on attending when he graduates high school. Chad is so excited about entering University of Alburquerque, something he and Troy had been talking about in a long time, that he does not see his best friend's troubles about choosing either sports or theater. He takes part in the musical, which turns out to be a success. After the spring musical, Chad runs into the school gym and plays with Troy one last time. After Troy decided to study both sports and theater at University of California, Berkeley, he realizes it's time to go separate ways, but is happy to know that they will meet again when the season comes, when they play against each other. On graduation day, Chad and his friends perform one final last dance as celebration for the end of their high school days that they will never forget about. All-Star Brawl (Beauties) In ASBB, Chad can be unlocked in Story Mode after an arm wrestling rematch of Gabriella Montez vs. Troy Bolton. Wipeout (Canada) In the show, Chad cannot scream after the Pembroke/Renfrew episodes air. Love Interest Chad's love interest is Taylor McKessie until Wipeout Canada and Allen Ford in the Wipey Awards. In the 1st movie, they work together to tear apart Troy and Gabriella and then reconnect them when they realize what damage they've caused even to themselves. Right after the championship game, Chad asks Taylor to be his date at the celebration party. In the 2nd movie, Chad and Taylor are in a relationship. In the 3rd movie, Chad tries to invite Taylor to the school prom in a lame way and so gets rejected. Then he works up his courage and asks Taylor to be his date to the spring formal officially. Her answer is then changed to I'd be honored. In the first movie they have a real love-hate realtionship. But as the series continues you see them become closer. Wipeout USA Chad Danforth was not chosen. Appearances *High School Musical *High School Musical 2 *High School Musical 3: Senior Year Songs Danforth, Chad Category:Males Category:ASBB Category:Main Characters Category:Ottawa, Ontario Category:Ontario Category:Unlockables Category:Wipeout Canada Category:Eastern Ontario Category:Canada Category:Contestants on May 15th Category:Wipeout Canada Ontario Category:Wipeout Canadians Category:Featured articles